


A New Thing to Play With

by pomeranianking



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomeranianking/pseuds/pomeranianking
Summary: Ask That Guy has become desperate. He's fucked Kellee's brains out and hookers are still avoiding him. What to do? Find someone else and break them....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first actual fanfic series. idk how long it'll last.

The both of them were dead.

 

Ask That Guy knew the secret would come out one way or another. He just didn’t expect to come out so early. He had slaughtered both Spoony and Linkara. Stabbing and beating them to a bloody pulp with a blunt object took a lot of energy out of them. He left the bodies where they were. Sort of as a...little gift for anyone who came by.

 

Kellee was confused. The man with the hat was very nice to her. Did she do something wrong? Ask That Guy assured Kellee that she didn’t do anything wrong. However, she was never to see the man with the hat ever again. Kellee asked why and his was that the man with the hat was “moving somewhere else”.

 

Ask That Guy was becoming bored with Kellee. Of course, he didn’t hate her. But, after fucking her brains out night and day and her cry and moan his name, it gets boring. The hookers were still avoiding him and he was getting desperate. Ask That Guy wanted someone vulnerable, easy to manipulate, and most importantly someone who no one would notice they were gone...


	2. CANCELLED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this fic is getting scrapped. i really don't want to get into it but long story short...a lot of things happened in this fandom and i don't have the heart to continue it. i hope you understand.

FIC IS CANCELLED


End file.
